


Call For Help

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: GASP, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), and then a sudden teleport away, boys talking about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Looking out upon the wreckage of the Sapphire Weapon, Rostik and Percy have a small talk...and get interrupted?
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Call For Help

Rostik glumly looked out over the wreckage of the Sapphire Weapon. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gaius. What must it be like, losing family like this? His heart twisted, thinking of his mother. There was no way for him to make contact with her. She could be dead for all he knew.

“Gods, you’d think it’d be Cecetu’s nameday with how excited she is,” Percival said, striding up towards Rostik. Rostik just stared ahead. He was going to keep quiet about how disturbed he was by Percival’s close friend. Percival said a quiet “ah,” when he noticed where Rostik’s gaze was at. For a few moments, an awkward silenced hung between the two. Maybe Percival was thinking of what to say.

He finally spoke up. “How’s your family?” he asked Rostik.

_What can I speak of to him?_ _Keep it simple. Maybe he wouldn’t judge him otherwise._ “I miss my mother.” Rostik said. He glanced to the side. “She’s out there, in Garlemald, gods know how she’s holding up there with all the chaos.”

“What is her name?” Percival asked.

“Cleisiene cen Bellos,” Rostik said.

“Celisiene...that’s an Elezen name.”

“My mother always sought the small rebellions. Raising a Hrothgar and doing her best to teach him of his culture was one of them, even if she knew it would be a poor substitute.” Rostik sighed. “I deserted my military service because I couldn’t stand it any more. I could see the broken faces and the sorrow I caused and yet...”

“Your heart breaks for your lost family,” Percival said, patting Rostik’s back.

“You fought in Ishgard’s military right? How did you keep going?”

Percival  sucked in a sharp intake of breath. “In some ways, I didn’t. The Dragonsong War was a war of attrition, one that would either see men break under the stress of war, or die first. And if you sought the truth, you’d see how wrong you were all along. But good luck even seeking  that truth in the first place, when your enemy was just a relentless monster burning your home and kin. That is...if you didn’t fall afoul of the heretic-seekers.”

Rostik’s head perked up at that.

“Nearly all my family died for the sake of my brother deserting on the eve of the Seventh Umbral Calamity. Only my mother and I survived and I was put under extra scrutiny. All the while, despair festered within me, as I could only see death at the hands of war before me. No matter how they proclaimed that those who died at the end of the war would be glorified in Halone’s halls, it rang hollow in my ears.”

“What kept you going on then?” Rostik asked.

“I had a secret wish. To see the world beyond the colds of Ishgard, the lands I would hear tales of. What I despaired at above all was the thought of dying without at least seeing something of the world first.”

Rostik smiled. “Strange, that. The only thing I was looking forward to in the mandatory enlistment was actually seeing the world. But what I really sought was-”

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the two. A teleport spell was being cast, and with it, a cry. Rostik felt a tremor in his soul, a vibration, a hope, a wish. A call to aid, and he knew the voices that pulled upon him.

Syngigeim, Q’hara, Eleone. How they were doing it, he didn’t know, but the magic was cast and away he was pulled.

_Herein I commit the chronicle of the Traveler, Shepard to the stars in the dark. Though the world be sundered and our souls set adrift, where you walk, my dearest friend, fate shall surely follow. For yours is the Fourteenth seat – the seat of Azem._

When Rostik  appeared , he immediately knew what was going on. Another battle for the Warriors of Light...or rather, Darkness. He was surprised to see Syngigeim holding an axe in her hand though.  _Guess I need to step into her_ _usual_ _role,_ he thought, pulling out a book and summoning forth Eos. He knew what hurts he could mend, and  soon their battle  would be joined.

**Author's Note:**

> Not only are we Multi!WoL here, WE'RE MULTI!AZEM AS WELL! Though note, not all that I consider to be the Main WoL's are fragemts of Azem. The two are mutally exclusive since Warrior of Light has just been how heroes are referred.
> 
> So the Weapon quest and the MSQ of 5.3 was happening about the same time, at least and yeah, Syngigeim, the main WoL and Azem, pulled the other fragements of Azem that she knew of to help out against Warrior of Light.
> 
> Also, I definitely need to follow up on this one thanks to 5.4. -angry grumbles about Weapon quests-


End file.
